Semi-structural adhesives have been used in the automotive, aerospace, and electronics industries to form metal-to-metal bonds and metal-to-plastic bonds. Typically, in the electronics industry, semi-structural adhesives can be used to mechanically bond many components together in electronic devices. The semi-structural adhesives that are typically utilized in these applications can be one or two part epoxy systems that have a latent curative and can form a permanent bond when pre-adhesive components are exposed to an elevated temperature.
It is typical to make a semi-structural bonding tape by mixing reactive, pre-adhesive components with a latent curative and then coating the pre-adhesive mixture onto a liner. Optionally, a reinforcing fiber layer or scrim can be imbedded in the pre-adhesive mixture prior to curing in order to give the bonding tape more mechanical strength. Typically, latent curatives that are used to make semi-structural bonding tapes activate at temperatures greater than about 120° C.